


梦渡

by Maotuan2333



Series: AC乙女短篇 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death In Dream, F/M, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Past Lives, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maotuan2333/pseuds/Maotuan2333
Summary: 乙女向，cp爱德华×你有ooc不遵循原著故事线也不符合历史（可以假装是正传时间缝隙之间的隐藏故事？），短小且不连贯的故事，原因见正文
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Reader
Series: AC乙女短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“这么久不上来，我还以为你被鲨鱼吃了。”你手里握着喝了半瓶的朗姆酒，望着浮出水面的爱德华调笑，海上和风习习，两艘船上的海盗旗慵懒地飘动，恰似此刻船上的人。爱德华爬上船之后走到你身边狠拍了一下你的帽子：“谁给你的胆，敢这般轻视我？”  
“我这顶帽子可是才做的，弄坏了你赔。”你心疼地把帽子扶正，用指尖整理着帽上的白羽抱怨起来。  
“说得像是我和你分享的宝藏还少似的。”爱德华抱着手与你对视，水珠顺着他的金发滑落到脸颊，注视着你的碧蓝色眼睛同海天相比毫不逊色，你忍不住伸出手去触碰他的脸，他握住你的手用脸颊轻轻摩擦，胡茬有些扎手，不过嘴唇上突如其来的吻就柔软了许多，当着这么多船员的面你羞得无地自容，恨不得你的三角帽能大到遮住你脸上的红晕——你们最珍贵的宝藏，其实就是彼此。


	2. Chapter 2

“右舷！炮手准备！”风向有利，你手中紧握着船舵向你的船员发令，“开火！”炮弹跨越波涛起伏的海面击中敌舰，有一颗炮弹甚至打到了对方的主桅。  
“船长！迫击炮！”你的大副及时提醒，你一个左满舵勉强躲过了雨点一样的炮弹，但也因此将侧舷暴露在敌人军舰的射程中，不过此时的你丝毫不惊慌——因为你知道敌人此时能看清，你转向后暴露的两艘火船。不出所料他们立刻将精力集中在击沉躲避火船上，不过受炮火波及你的船帆上也破了个洞，那两艘火船不负所望在军舰侧舷碰撞出绚丽的火焰，紧接着，冲天的火光从船身迸发，宛若涅槃的凤凰，从毁灭中带来生机——属于你和你的海盗伙伴们的生机。周围的英国舰队依然气势汹汹，不过刚才火船已经在他们的封锁线上撕开了一个口子，爱德华的寒鸦号也利用强大的火力扩大着缺口，确保大家都能逃离封锁。“快升帆，向公海航行！”趁敌人措手不及时，你的船与寒鸦号一前一后接连逃离封锁。  
早些逃出的查尔斯·范恩和他的船员骂骂咧咧地庆祝胜利，爱德华报以沉默，而你的心中却升腾起了不安，尤其是几个星期后爱德华向你道出要一起去劝黑胡子重出江湖的想法后，你心中不祥的预感更加强烈：皇家海军不可能就这么放过你们，虽然这一直是既定事实，然而今时不同往日，拿骚的沦陷对海盗来说非常不利，而你们几个名声在外的自然不会幸免。  
你的预感就在见到黑胡子的那一夜得到了证实——他死在了英军的刀下，爱德华和你则再一次死里逃生，当然还有范恩那个鲁莽的混球。


	3. Chapter 3

“爱德华，别再找那东西了，收手吧！”在你的船长室中，他面色凝重地盯着跳动的烛火，“我们现在的处境很危险，再这么下去……”这是你们两个人的私人对话，查尔斯那个疯子从来不会听你的话，你也不打算和他有过多的交集，可是爱德华对寻找那天方夜谭的观测所日渐痴迷，你无法再坐视不理，可你也不敢道出你阻止他的原因，是你心中最深的恐惧——失去他。  
“找到它，我们可以一生享受荣华富贵，只需要找到公主号，接下来一切都会如同探囊取物。”他抬头看向你，碧蓝的双眼中跳动的渴望令你一时竟有些陌生，“以前的你可不像这样畏首畏尾。”  
“我没有！但是这真的很危险！我……”脑海中浮现先前发生的种种，你的眼眶被泪水灼得厉害，萨奇的死让你真正意识到了危险，而爱德华的目标只会将他带入更危险的深渊，“我不能……”你将双手紧握，却仍然遏制不住声音里的哽咽和从眼角滑落的泪。  
爱德华有些慌了神，他伸出手拭去你脸上的泪水，又在你额间落下一个轻吻，语气也温和了许多：“对不起，我不是那个意思……”他与你相识相爱许久从未见你掉过一滴眼泪，内心自然也是不舍你神伤，“不过亲爱的，请你相信我，好吗？我们一定会成功。”  
你没有出声，不过你亲吻他唇角的动作已经揭示了你默许的态度——他这般倔强的脾气，谁都拉不回，如果无法阻止他，至少你可以尽力护他周全。


	4. Chapter 4

英国皇家海军难缠的程度远超你的经历与想象，你、爱德华与范恩刚踏上寻找公主号的旅程一段时间，不知是否又有内奸出卖，你们遭遇了一支皇家舰队的偷袭，幸运的是，因为船的体量略轻，你们得以脱身，然而那些海军仍然紧追不舍，现下要取胜，唯有破釜沉舟，或者……当你们在盐键滩补给维修船只时时，你一个人坐在沙滩上面朝永不停歇的海浪陷入了沉思。  
身后传来皮靴踏在沙滩上的沙沙声，你挤出一个微笑转过身，果不其然，是爱德华。你尚未将问候说出口，他仿佛已看透你的焦虑，在你身边坐下并将你紧紧拥入怀中安抚着你，“别担心，我们齐心协力，那些乔治国王的走狗只有在海底长眠的份儿。”一如既往地坚定不移，谁让他是公海之王呢。  
“没错，”你缓缓开口，一只手轻轻抚上他的后背，在他怀中感受着那份你不能失去的温暖与安心，“可齐心协力什么的，就算了吧。”  
“你什么……”话音未落，你将另一只掌心中紧握的吹箭刺入他颈后的皮肤，他立刻死死抓住你的手，不过为时已晚，浓缩的药液很快就会生效，“亲爱的……”短暂的刺痛后，浓重的困意很快让他的声音弱了下去，在你印象中永远屹立不倒的人，此刻昏倒在了你怀里。  
“阿德瓦勒，麻烦你了，”阿德瓦勒在见到你和你的大副搀扶着爱德华回到港口时微微一惊，“带上他，快走。”不容他提问，你果断地宣布了你的决定。他即刻明白了你的意思，却并未劝你，只因他知道在关于爱德华的事情上，你会倔强到极致。他只是点点头叫来一个船员协助他搀扶着爱德华回寒鸦号。“哦对，请把这个交给爱德华。”你从外套中取出一个信封交给他。  
“The birch has a silver tongue, be wary of its rustle in the sun, leading the young eagle to misdone.” *时间回溯到几天前的夜里，你在船长室的烛光中提笔疑惑，你不知道自己为何会写下这些，一个连你自己都不知道答案的谜语，你只知道这是一则讯息，一则你必须传递给他的讯息，一个不知道要封存多久的秘密。不过，你从未想过这么快这封信件就会被递交出去。  
“起锚！升帆！”你目送寒鸦号一路向东，直至它消失在你的视野后，向你的船员下达了指令，借着一阵东风航向相反的方向，你将舵交给了你的大副，自己则利用船上的铁索飞速升上了桅杆上的瞭望台。海天相接的地方，金红的落日已有一半沉入海面，遥远的余晖中，逐渐浮现出了日不落帝国的白帆。  
“Here's a health to the dear lass that I love so well, for her style and her beauty sure none can then excel.”  
“There's a smile on her countenance as she sits on my knee, there's no man in this wide world as happy as me.” *  
余晖在海面上舞动闪烁，你轻轻唱起这首属于水手的祝酒歌。而你永远无法忘记，当年爱德华唱到这两句时将你拉到怀中时你内心的悸动，彼时，夕阳正好。  
“Farewell, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> *这段文字的翻译为“桦树有一条银舌，当心它光天化日之下的沙沙声，将雏鹰引入歧途。”有心的小伙伴可能已经注意到了“birch”与“young eagle”即代指伯奇和海尔森，算是对官方时间线和故事的致敬，毕竟梦境中故事最后的结局我们也不知道。  
> *节选自船歌《Here's a Health to the Company》: http://music.163.com/song/28687734/?userid=63040574


	5. Chapter 5

缓缓睁眼，你仍能感到泪水顺着你的眼角滑落，一梦黄粱，结局竟是如此。你缓缓起身抱住膝盖，将自己蜷成一团，通常你基本不会被梦境困扰，即使再身临其境你也只会觉得“是个不错的故事”，可刚才这个梦……虽然你先前谈过恋爱，伤心过分手过，却从来没有这种隐隐的心如刀绞之感。“矫情。”你自言自语地骂了一句便强迫自己将梦境扔到脑后开始准备今天的着装。  
百叶窗里透进缕缕金色阳光，至少今天的天气还不错，你可以安心出门去庆祝你的21岁生日——困扰你好几年的美国法律再也没办法阻止你去酒吧享受Happy Hour。  
“生日快乐。”门口的保安仔细看了你的护照后随口祝贺了一下，你道谢后取回护照朝着门走去。叮铃~门内的铃铛被推开的门触响，里头格外安静，只有几个客人稀稀拉拉地分散在四处，向你这样大白天来喝酒的人的确是少数人群。你快速扫视一圈后径直走向了吧台。  
酒保在你落座后为你递来了酒水单，琳琅满目的酒令你惊喜万分，长长的鸡尾酒清单更是增光添彩，扫过一堆半懂不懂的名字和介绍后，你选择了你认为最保险的玛格丽特（Margarita）作为自己在异国喝下的第一杯酒。调酒的过程很精妙，酒保娴熟的手法让你的期待值近乎飙升，很快他就为你呈上了一杯浅黄色的酒液，杯沿装点的青柠和盐边为这看似普通的酒液添上了几分精致。  
满怀期待地，你举杯喝下了第一口——  
然后拼尽全力才没把它吐出去。很明显，这款酒不适合你，龙舌兰酒的苦涩，柠檬汁的酸，配合盐边的咸味与酒精自身的烧灼感综合出传闻中为人称道的奇妙口感，对你来说却只有四个字：一言难尽。你咽下口中的酒，望着眼前剩下的酒陷入了尴尬，好在酒保正在与吧台另一边的客人谈话，紧接着又拿出不同的酒开始调制新的饮料。“算了，等会儿再说吧。”你又拿起酒杯抿了一口，然后在新一轮的神奇味道中心态爆炸地低头玩手机。  
“小姐。”酒保的声音在你耳边响起，你抬起头正准备组织语言时，他将一杯乍看像奶昔的饮料放在了你的面前，你微微一愣，正欲开口，酒保已经指向吧台另一端，你顺着他指的方向看去，是刚才和酒保谈话的那个人。见引起你注意后，他举起手中的酒杯向你问候，而你也在此时看清了他的长相，这次你真的僵住了——这不可能。


	6. Chapter 6

那个坐在吧台另一端的男人，竟然和你梦中那个金发碧眼的海盗一模一样，从容貌到发型，甚至连脸上的疤痕都如出一辙。若非此时他穿的是一件领口开了两扣的藏青色中袖紧身衬衣与卡其色的休闲裤，外加一双白色的帆布鞋的话，你甚至会觉得自己还在梦里。  
“May I？”独特的威尔士口音与熟悉的声音将你的思维拉回，当注意到你们之间缩短的距离后，你才尴尬地发现自己一直失礼地盯着这位先生的脸。  
“抱歉……”你眨了眨眼睛试图缓解尴尬，见他空闲的手指向你旁边的椅子自然而然地点了点头，“当然，请便。”  
“龙舌兰酒的味道也许并不适合你，”得到你的允许后，他露出一个带着几分痞气的微笑坐到椅子上并放下了手中的酒杯，“我叫爱德华·肯威。”今天是见鬼了吗？你努力维持着自己几乎要崩掉的神经，这个人完全就是从你昨晚的梦里走出来的，你尽量冷静地做了自我介绍，忍着心里不知从何而起的酸楚向他道：“谢谢你帮我点饮料，请问这是？”  
“椰林飘香（Piña Colada），试试吧，”他做了个“请”的手势，“这对初学者来说是个不错的选择。”  
“Cheers.”你微笑着祝酒，怀着几分期待用吸管吸了一口你的新饮料，这一次，酒精点缀了舌尖的香甜柔滑，冰凉的感觉很快就被逐渐灼热的朗姆酒抵消，“谢谢，这个真的……很好喝。”  
“我只是不忍一个你这样的姑娘因为不合适的酒而放弃这样美好的经历，也不想让一杯酒伤了她的心。”他说话的语气和他的外貌一样痞气十足，却散发着一种独特的魅力，你能感觉到你的脸有些发热，不知是酒精还是因为他。  
接下来的几个小时，你们在酒吧中交谈甚欢，虽然你出于谨慎拒绝了他送你回宿舍的提议，但你们留下联系方式后彼此的感情却日渐深厚，大约认识一个月后，你们成为了男女朋友。


	7. Chapter 7

时间飞逝，不知不觉时间距离你们初遇已经过去了一年多，正窝在他怀里和他一起看《加勒比海盗》的你，看着屏幕上杰克船长的英姿忍不住开了口：“你知道吗？就在我遇见你的前一晚，我做了个梦，梦见你是个和他一样酷的海盗，不过你戴的是一顶白色的兜帽，手腕上还有可以弹出收回的刀刃，我们一起冒险，一起航行，可我最后把你迷晕送走了……所以当时见到你我傻愣着盯了你好久，甚至以为自己见鬼了……爱德华？”随着你的陈述，你很明显地感觉到他搂着你的手增大了力道，你有些疑惑地抬头叫了他一声，却看见他望向你的蓝眼睛中翻涌着你前所未见的复杂情感，悲伤，欣喜，还有几分惊愕。“爱德华，你怎么了？”  
“我做过一样的梦，很多次……”你刚提出疑问，就被爱德华紧紧拥入怀中，像一个孩子抱着失而复得的宝物，天知道他在梦醒时面对不可遏制的遗忘，由痛彻心扉，到后来习以为常，甚至麻木不仁的压抑——即使再真实，这也是个梦，他无法记起梦里的人，无法与他人言说。那个梦明明在加勒比海的波涛之中，每次梦醒后却只留给他一片荒漠，而今天，他在这荒漠中听见了浪花的声音，朝着浪花声的来源跑去，他终于到达了荒漠的尽头，映入眼帘的是一个从小舟中踏上沙滩的姑娘，梦境记忆的荒漠中模糊的脸此刻逐渐与那个姑娘重合，是你，一直都是。  
“爱德华，松开点……我喘不过气了……”你在他耳边忍不住地吸气，完全没想到他反应会这么大，不过现在看来，你们的相遇完全不是巧合，从不相信前世今生的你，此时也不得不承认是那个梦让你们渡过心中的远洋让你们重逢于现实。  
“抱歉，”他稍稍松了手，却依然不肯放你离开他的怀抱，“不过，不许再离开我了，我的好姑娘。”也许梦里那个拥抱，本应该就是这样的结局吧。  
“我不会了……我保证。”你轻轻抚摸他的后背安抚他，在他放开你后主动凑到他唇边给了他一个浅吻，从身旁的包里拿出一瓶古龙水递给他，“还有，生日快乐，爱德华。”你本来讲出这个梦就是为了引出这份礼物，那款古龙水的香调就像加勒比海的海风一样令你心醉，正如面前的人。六天前你们一起庆祝了你的生日，到了他自己的生日他却只想和你一起窝在家里的沙发上享受休闲时光，谁知这梦境带来的惊喜却比你们看的电影还要浪漫。  
电视屏幕中的电影接近尾声，经典的旋律在背景中响起，爱德华在那一刻抬着你的下巴给了你一个比电影里更加炽烈的深吻，爱德华是个海盗，是渡过无垠的梦境之海的，最伟大的海盗。  
“你是我这一生最好的礼物，my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的bb：  
> 其实这篇文本来是be，因为文中的梦境改编自毛团某日的梦，一切都是虚妄幻想，但是想了一下生贺写刀好像不太厚道所以改了结局，这对毛团原本的设定也造成了影响，就当这是个AC世界中你与爱德华前世离别续缘今生的au吧……祝爱德华还有我自己生日快乐！（你生日是六天前闭嘴吧）  
> BTW文里对话中出现的英文是毛团觉得用英语效果更好的句子，实际设定对话都是英文✓  
> 写文灵感部分来源于Revo/梶浦由記的单曲《砂塵の彼方へ》: http://music.163.com/song/22689960/?userid=63040574


End file.
